History  Russian version
by 7troublesome
Summary: сиквел к истории  Что-то должно уступить , бывший парень Шикамару возвращается с намерением вернуть его обратно. Что же сделает Неджи? Неджи/Шикамару
1. Chapter 1

Название: **History**** - Прошлое**

Автор (Переводчик): **Pism04****67**, (**7troublesome**)

*Бета: **сама и высшее образование**

Пейринг: Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC-17

Жанр: ангст/романс

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – завершен

**Разрешение на перевод: официально получено у автора (Thanks, Pism0467, I love your sories!)**

**Дисклеймер автора**: Не владею _Наруто_ или другими его героями. Также не зарабатываю денег, когда пишу фики.

**Дисклеймер переводчика**: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью.**

**Предупреждение**: яои, ругательства, элементы насилия, упоминание гет

Ссылка на оригинал: .?no=600101354

**Саммари**: сиквел к истории «Что-то должно уступить», бывший парень Шикамару возвращается с намерением вернуть его обратно. Что же сделает Неджи? Неджи/Шикамару

**Прошлое - 1**

Примечание автора:

Ну, ладно, мне было весело писать «Что-то должно уступить», в основном потому, что этот фик вернул меня снова к пейрингу Неджи/Шика/Неджи, моя дорогая **crazyaanglover**нарисовала для меня фанарт на **deviantART****, вот ссылка**

http:/crazyaanglover.deviantart.com/art/Call-You-Back-124925874

Итак, вот сиквел в этой истории, написанный со всей любовью за прекрасный фанарт и аплодисментами великолепному художнику. Почему это ПВП заняло три главы – не спрашивайте, у меня нет на это ответа. Если вы нуждаетесь в дозе Неджи/Шикамару – это то место, где вы сможете ее получить.

Первым его заметил именно Хаку.

Он приметил привлекательного, мускулистого парня, что сидел в одиночестве в кабинке на другом конце ресторана и пытался наблюдать за их столиком, не будучи слишком заметным. Хаку помнил его еще с тех дней, когда он и Шикамару были парой. Чисто внешне, парень никак не изменился.

Хаку бросил взгляд через стол на Забузу, и сразу понял, что тот тоже его приметил. Бегающие глаза бывшего борца и его напрягшиеся мышцы говорили о многом.

Забуза вернул напряженный взгляд Хаку. _**Будь наготове**_, сказал его взгляд маленькому, симпатичному парню.

Едва заметно Хаку кивнул в ответ.

В кабинке за столиком их сидело четверо. Шикамару предложил пообедать в близлежащем ресторане, и Забуза согласился пойти. Это, само собой разумеется, означало, что пойдет и Хаку, а также Неджи. Тентен вызвалась остаться и завершить модуль, и по какой-то чистой случайности, Ли в этот день захватил обед с собой.

До этого времени обед был приятным времяпрепровождением, заполненным веселой болтовней за вкусными блюдами и сидением в приятном месте – в кабинке рядом с окном, даже если и основной темой беседы были те обезьяны, что сидели на спине у каждого из них на работе.

- Как-нибудь все наладится, всегда так бывает, - послышалось, как сказал Неджи, - Я не позволю им уволить кого-нибудь из нас.

- И как ты это предотвратишь? – спросил Шикамару, глядя на своего босса и любовника.

Неджи улыбнулся в ответ.

- Таким же способом, как в те прошлые несколько раз, когда похожая ситуация поднимала свою уродливую голову. Хотя бы немного верь в меня, Шикамару. Я не без собственных средств давления.

Шикамару ухмыльнулся на фразу Неджи, пока наблюдал за тем, как светлоглазый парень пьет воду из своего стакана. Он уже успел познакомиться со «средствами давления» Неджи, поскольку они оба перешли от простой совместной работы к ночному сну в одной постели, и поинтересовался про себя, были ли задействованы более «интимные» средства его любовника для предотвращения потерь в их командном составе на работе. Он вполне мог ожидать от руководства их компании манипуляциями загнать Неджи в такую ситуацию. В добавок к исключительному уму и безупречному внешнему виду, Неджи был довольно лоялен к своему руководству. По его мнению, как менеджер, он работал на свою команду, а не наоборот.

Шикамару намеревался позже вечером спросить своего любовника дома, даже если и не надеялся получить ответ. Неджи начинал обладать односторонним умом всякий раз, когда они оказывались наедине вдали от офиса.

Их официант, который метался туда-сюда, пытаясь справиться с обеденной суетой, приблизился к их столу, с кувшином воды в руке.

- Как вам еда? – спросил официант, снова наполняя их стаканы. – Кто-нибудь закажет десерт?

Парень оглядел на посетителей за столиком, его взгляд ненадолго остановился на миниатюрной длинноволосой брюнетке.

Данная брюнетка подняла руку вверх.

- Я буду кусочек лимонного чиз-кейка, - проинформировала она официанта с широкой улыбкой.

- Один кусочек лимонного чиз-кейка. Кто-нибудь еще? – ответил официант, возвращая брюнетке улыбку во весь рот.

- Когда вернетесь с его чиз-кейком, принесите счет, пожалуйста, - сказал ему Неджи авторитарным тоном.

_**Его**_ чиз-кейк?

- Разумеется, - ответил официант после минутного замешательства, его широкая улыбка медленно испарилась. Парень слегка нахмурил брови, пока уходил.

Хаку взглянул на Неджи, что сидел с ним рядом, и улыбнулся.

- Обожаю эту игру, - провозгласил он.

- Могу поверить, - ответил Неджи, усмехаясь.

Оба парня были молоды и необыкновенно привлекательны. Хотя голос Хьюги и его телосложение однозначно провозглашали его пол, Хаку, с его субтильным телосложением, классическими чертами лица и мягким выражением карих глаз, часто принимали за девушку. Совершенно не помогало и то, что его часто видели в компании привлекательных парней.

Если видеть человека с экзотической красотой Неджи было чем-то уникальным, то зрелище обоих парней было само по себе редким феноменом. Они всегда получали целую гамму реакций от окружающих с тех самых пор, как стали проводить время вместе в публичных местах. Неджи начал привыкать ко всем этим взглядам и шепоткам, пока приноравливался к динамике своих друзей, и теперь начал наслаждаться этим вместе с Хаку.

Забуза и Шикамару глядели на двух парней напротив них.

- Вы уже закончили играть на чувствах этого парня? – спросил Шикамару. Ему тоже нравилось наблюдать за тем, как парочка играла в эту игру. Если бы это не было так забавно, он бы посочувствовал наследственной предсказуемости своего пола.

- Не наша вина, что мы такие сексуальные. Тебе стоит это попробовать как-нибудь, - усмехнулся Хаку.

- Нет, не стоит, - не сомневаясь ни секунды, ответил Неджи, и Забуза тихо рассмеялся.

Вначале он ощущал от Неджи угрозу из-за его роли любовника Шикамару. В конце концов, все оказалось не так, как с прошлыми отношениями Шикамару. Парень был их боссом. Но Забуза вскоре осознал, что с кем бы Шикамару не встречался, он не позволял своим отношениям заменить их дружбу. Более того, оказалось, что Неджи принял дружбу Забузы и Шикамару, даже не смотря на то, что его собственническая натура выражала недовольство.

- Ты тоже явно обожаешь играть в эту игру, - оценил Забуза.

Хаку состроил милую мордашку.

- Эй, он ведь не _**мой**_ босс, - ответил он, улыбаясь.

- Это не означает, что я не в курсе, где ты живешь, - сказал Неджи Хаку, и все рассмеялись.

Шикамару вздохнул и стал выбираться из-за стола.

- Я скоро вернусь, - заявил он, вставая и направляясь к туалету.

Все сидящие за столом проводили его глазами, никто из них не упустил одинокого парня на другом конце переполненного зала, который также явно за ним наблюдал.

Хаку посмотрел на Забузу, а затем на Неджи, а потом вернулся официант с чиз-кейком и счетом.

- Лимонный чиз-кейк, - провозгласил он радостным голосом, ставя тарелку перед Хаку и целенаправленно избегая смотреть ему в глаза. Затем он положил папочку, содержащую счет, на стол перед Неджи, который продолжил смотреть в направлении туалета.

- Ему нужна коробка навынос, - провозгласил Забуза своим «только без ерунды, и тебе уж лучше слушать, что я говорю» тоном, заставляя официанта поднять голову и посмотреть на себя.

- Без проблем, - ответил официант и заторопился прочь.

Хаку закусил губу. Текущая ситуация была рецептом катастрофы. Никому из них не хотелось драки посреди обеда в ресторане, но с другом и защитником Шикамару рядом с ним и его боссом, любовником и защитником, сидящим напротив него, Хаку не видел другого развития событий.

Мускулистый парень с другого конца зала поднялся и направился в сторону туалета. Две секунды спустя, Неджи сделал то же самое.

- Я скоро вернусь, - заявил он, не глядя ни на одного из них, и отправился в туалет.

Забуза и Хаку обменялись понимающими взглядами.

_**Черт**_.

ххх

- Ты меня разыгрываешь, - отрезал Шикамару при виде своего бывшего любовника, стоящего снаружи, когда он открыл дверь мужского туалета.

Изунука Киба стаял на пороге комнаты, его руки были плотно задвинуты в карманы его джинсов. Парень пристальным и одобрительным взглядом оглядел бывшего любовника и улыбнулся.

- Очень давно не виделись, Шика. Хорошо выглядишь.

Шикамару проигнорировал эту попытку светского разговора.

- Ты загораживаешь мне путь, - проинформировал он.

- А ты так сильно спешишь вернуться обратно? – спросил Киба.

- Ну, не спешил, когда вошел сюда, - ответил Шикамару.

Киба сложил руки с буграми мускулов, на груди и наклонился к Шикамару достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать запах его одеколона.

- Перестань, Шика, ты же не скажешь мне, что ничуть по мне не скучал, - промурлыкал он манящим голосом, в тоже время поедая парня глазами. Киба все еще помнил, насколько приятно было прижимать к себе это податливое, сильное тело.

Шикамару отрицательно покачал головой, когда знакомый запах одеколона бывшего наполнил его нос.

- Я с тобой покончил, Киба. А теперь двигайся.

- Как скажешь, - ответил Киба, двигаясь вперед.

Шикамару твердо стоял на месте, упираясь ладонью в грудь большего по росту парня.

- Я имел в виду «отвали», - сказал он Кибе безжалостно.

Киба склонил голову набок.

- Ты уверен? – промурлыкал он.

Шикамару закатил глаза. Киба не изменился. Он был все тем же самовлюбленным придурком.

- Так мне показалось, - провозгласил голос позади Кибы.

_Твою мать._

Оба парня замерли, а затем Киба развернулся.

Перед ним стоял парень такого же роста. Киба в нем узнал того самого парня, который сидел за столом в кабинке напротив Шикамару.

Киба медленно оглядел его с головы до ног. Ему пришлось признать, что тот был _**самым привлекательным**_ из виденных им парней. Парень выглядел, как королева выпускного бала с этими светлыми глазами, с этой гладкой, бледной кожей и этими длинными, темными волосами.

Особенно эти светлые, серые глаза. Или фактически они были… цвета _лаванды_? Чтобы за цвет ни был, они были захватывающими… даже чарующими.

Киба изогнул бровь, решив, что ему нравится увиденное.

Неджи на мгновение остолбенел. Эта гора мускулов вблизи была еще больше – парень в плечах был шире, чем Забуза, но ниже ростом. Неджи не мог не признать, что он был привлекателен и хорошо сложен. Его короткие каштановые волосы были более теплого оттенка, чем его собственные, а торс довольно мило сужался от широких плеч к плоскому животу и узким бедрам, подчеркнутым узкими темно-синими джинсами. И потом еще была эта пара красных татуировок, по одной на каждой из щек, которые напоминали клыки.

Неджи подумалось, что они хорошо гармонируют с тем хищным взглядом, которым парень на него смотрел.

Хотя большое тело Кибы загораживало Шикамару выход из туалета, Неджи смог встретиться с Нара глазами через плечо атлета.

- И кем бы ты мог быть? – спросил Киба приятным голосом. Он включил свою технику соблазнения на полную катушку, чтобы сменить предмет атаки.

Неджи был более чем впечатлен, или позабавлен.

- Ну, я мог бы быть парнем, спешащим отлить, - ответил он, засовывая руку в один из карманов своих брюк. – Но я, по странной случайности, являюсь боссом Шикамару.

Глаза Кибы загорелись. Так у Шикамару был босс-гей.

Он был чертовски альфой для такого симпатичного голубого парня. Кое-кто менее просвещенный мог бы не знать, что и подумать о нем.

_Любопытно._

Он не был во вкусе Кибы. Он был слишком высоким, слишком симпатичным и по характеру куда более альфой, чем Кибе обычно нравилось. Но это не означало, что Киба был против самой идеи заставить его подчиниться, или что данная идея в настоящий момент не крутилась у него в мозгу.

Что бы подумал Шикамару о своем миленьком альфа боссе, если бы Киба раскрыл ему новость о том, что тот провел вечер на коленях, набивая свой рот до отказа членом Кибы?

_Очень любопытно._

Киба двинулся вперед, напоминая хищника, преследующего добычу.

- У тебя есть имечко, босс? – спросил он.

Неджи подавил страстное желание скорчить мину.

- Совсем не то, которым мне хотелось бы с тобой поделиться, - спокойно ответил он. Слава богам, он поддался предчувствию и спрятал свой персональный бейдж перед тем, как обозначить свое присутствие.

Он целенаправленно изобразил взгляд через плечо парня.

- Шикамару, нам пора идти, - возвестил он авторитарным тоном.

Шикамару беззвучно кивнул, незначительная попытка подбадривания.

Но Киба был не удовлетворен.

- Шика и я были кое-чем заняты, - сказал Киба Неджи. – Ты получишь его назад, когда я с ним закончу.

_Ублюдок._

Взгляд Неджи трансформировался из холодного в явно угрожающий. Этот… незваный гость имел наглость возражать.

Неджи нужно было сохранить спокойствие. Если бы он отреагировал так, как ему _**на самом деле**_ хотелось, то он бы выдал себя, как любовника Шикамару, и это после того, как назвался его боссом, а в настоящий момент это не было хорошей идеей. Не время и не место было раскрывать правду об их отношениях.

- Шикамару возвращается вместе с нами в офис, - заявил Неджи, сохраняя авторитарность в ровном голосе. – Немедленно.

Киба искривил бровь. Так _девчонки_ играют вместе, хех?

Он придвинулся поближе к привлекательному парню, чьи глаза трансформировались в нечто чудовищное, и если бы Киба не знал, насколько сам он велик и силен, то и пугающее, но все равно это показалось Кибе невероятно сексуальным.

- Могу сказать, что ты новенький, поэтому отпущу тебя всего лишь с предупреждением, - проинформировал Киба Неджи. – Шика и я, у нас имеется прошлое, о котором ты ничего не знаешь. Иди своей дорогой. Когда я с ним закончу, то отошлю его на работу.

_Прошлое._

Сердце Неджи закололо. Его подозрение о том, что этот парень был кое-кем, кого Шикамару когда-то знал, было спонтанным озарением. Ему стало противно, что он оказался прав. И это еще сильнее заставило его желать уничтожить этого человека.

Сволочь вторгся на чужую территорию. У него не было права стоять здесь, между ним и Шикамару, заполняя их личное пространство своим неповоротливым присутствием.

_Осмеливаясь_ воспользоваться правом первенства.

Неджи заслужил Шикамару. Они теперь были вместе и счастливы. Будь Неджи проклят, если позволит этому придурку появиться из прошлого Шикамару и забрать его назад.

ххх

Шикамару молча стоял на пороге мужского туалета и наблюдал, как его прошлое столкнулось с его настоящим. Ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы этот обмен взрывными словами оказался концом этой встречи, но зная своего бывшего, до этого было далеко.

Особенно с того момента, как должен был неизбежно появиться Забуза.

Киба знал Забузу слишком хорошо. В прошлом году он как-то нанес визит в офис после того, как Шикамару выехал из их совместной квартиры и временно поселился на диване Забузы, требуя увидеть человека, который якобы «вмешивался» в их с Шикой отношения. Назло мольбам Шикамару проигнорировать его, Забуза встретил Кибу на автомобильной стоянке. То, что за этим последовало, казалось, было бесконечным сражением до кровавых костяшек, которое с трудом прекратило несколько человек. Которое оставило Забузу с синяком под глазом и рассеченной губой, и Кибу – согнувшимся надвое от боли.

После этого дня визитов больше не последовало, телефонные звонки также прекратились. Как только мог, Киба незаметно убрался из жизни Шикамару, и его больше не было ни видно, ни слышно.

До сегодняшнего дня.

- Так проблематично, - из-за Кибы вздохнул Шикамару. Он закрыл дверь туалета, а затем повернул ручку, запирая его, еще до того, как Киба понял, что происходит.

Киба развернулся и попытался открыть дверь, но напрасно. Это разочаровало его прежде, чем он осознал, что ситуация на самом деле практически не изменилась. Чтобы выйти из туалета, Шикамару все равно пришлось бы пройти мимо него.

Но что он там делал?

Киба развернулся к боссу Шикамару, и внезапно столкнулся лицом к лицу с шестью футами и тремя дюймами грубой силы, что оккупировала его личное пространство.

- Тебе стоило дважды подумать.

Голос друга Шикамару ничуть не изменился. Это был все тот же глубокий и монотонный голос, призванный пробуждать ужас в сердцах его оппонентов. И словно этого было недостаточно, парень стал еще огромнее, чем был год назад.

Киба проглотил комок в горле. Ему совершенно не хотелось снова вступать в драку с этой тварью. После их последней встречи он мочился кровью целых три дня. Малыш был борцом с дурным количеством силы и скорости, не говоря уже об инстинкте убийцы.

И все равно Киба не был удовлетворен. Он проследовал за Шикамару в этот ресторан от его офисного здания с совершенно четким намерением уговорить того принять его обратно, и Инузука не собирался сдаваться.

Куда это подевалась эта альфа-королева выпускного бала? Киба заставил себя не оглядывать пространство за спиной своего оппонента.

- Я тебя помню. У тебя какое-то странное имечко, что начинается с необычной буквы, Кю или Зед или еще какой-то. Как же оно звучит? – спросил Киба издевательским тоном.

- Забуза, - заявил парень. – Постарайся запомнить его, пока я вбиваю твою голову в эту стену.

Киба скорчил рожу.

- Ай, как мило! И после всего этого ты продолжаешь нянчиться с Шикамару. Или ты, наконец, поддался своей латентной гомосексуальности и уступил его очарованию?

Это стало последней каплей. Забуза ринулся мгновенно, как вспышка, сминая ворот рубашки Кибы в кулак и вбивая того спиной в стену. Сила этого удара выбила воздух из легких атлета и заставила его голову отскочить от фотографии в рамке, заставляя потрескаться ее стекло.

Киба захрипел.

- В любом случае игра не изменилась. Если тебе нужен Шикамару, то тебе придется сначала разобраться со мной, бросил вызов Забуза.

Вот тогда оба парня и услышали, как Шикамару появился из туалета. Захват Забузы на рубашке атлета усилился, и в продолжение на борец втолкнул его в стену еще сильнее, заставляя Кибу сжать зубы.

- Мне подходит, - прорычал Киба. – Я поставлю тебе фигнал, в пару к тому, что поставил в прошлый раз.

- Тогда начинай, - сделал приглашение Забуза.

Киба расстроился. Все выходило совершенно не так, как он запланировал. Он надеялся, что время залечит раны, но такого не случилось. Шику продолжал окружать фан-клуб, который потворствовал его прихотям так, словно _**он**_ был знаменитостью. Этот Замбези был прямым (п/п: и гетеросексуальным), как гвоздь – какое ему было дело до того, что делал Шикамару и с кем? Однако, вот он стоял тут, и у Кибы не было сомнений в том, что этот Замбука или как было там его чертово имя, за Шику был абсолютно готов избить его в кашу прямо на месте.

Почему он не вернулся за ним после всего этого времени? Неужели Шикамару было на него плевать?

- Здесь проблемы? – возвестил другой авторитарный голос.

Забуза посмотрел через плечо и обнаружил там двух полисменов. За ними стояли Неджи и Шикамару, и, наверняка, Хаку, который был настолько мал, что его практически не было видно. Забуза попятился, выпуская рубашку Кибы, и повернулся к собранию, отрицательно качая головой. Он сделал несколько шагов мимо офицеров, как один из них заступил ему дорогу.

- Минуту, - скомандовал полисмен.

- Офицер, он с нами, - проговорил Неджи из-за его спины.

Проверка бейджа, висящего у Забузы на шее, подтвердила заявление Неджи. Затем офицер развернулся к Неджи.

- Забирайте ваших людей и уходите из ресторана, - рекомендовал он.

- Да, сэр, - ответил Неджи.

Офицер посторонился, чтобы дать пройти Забузе. Прижимая к груди в судорожном захвате свою коробку с чиз-кейком и не произнося ни единого слова, Хаку развернулся и повел всю их компанию на выход из ресторана. Оба офицера развернулись туда, где стоял Киба, расправляя свою одежду.

- Офицеры, слава богу, вы здесь. Я хотел бы предъявить обвинение этой «громадине» за причиненное физическое насилие, - заявил Киба, кивком головы указывая на уходящего Забузу.

- До или после того, как вы объясните, почему вы незаконно удерживали его коллегу в мужском туалете? – ответил один из них.

Киба нахмурился.

ххх

После того, как было подтверждено, что никому не причинили физического ущерба, четверка отправилась в офис в неловком молчании. Шикамару пытался выглядеть так, словно эта история его не задела, но его попытка провалилась, и он никак не мог встретиться взглядом с глазами Неджи, у которых, по его подозрению, было огорченное выражение.

Остаток рабочего дня, казалось, будет тянуться вечность. Просто поразительно, как мало можно сделать, пытаясь _**не**_ думать о событиях обеда. Когда рабочий день, наконец, закончился, Шикамару и Неджи отправились по домам каждый в своей машине. Они почти не разговаривали друг с другом после обеда, а если и говорили, то разговор касался сугубо рабочих моментов. У них было правило, что во время рабочего дня они ведут себя прилично, и сегодня следовать этому правилу было особенно легко.

Шикамару отправился домой и принял ванну, предпочитая пробросить свой обычный поход в спортзал. Ему не хотелось ни с кем общаться, ни есть в чьей-либо компании. Пока он сидел по самые подмышки в теплой, пахнущей ванилью воде с пузырями, он позволил своему разуму блуждать, где тот пожелает.

Господи, что этот слабоумный делает здесь _**теперь**_, после года разлуки?

Шикамару нашел себе новую квартиру, купил новую мебель и переехал. Эмоциональную сторону этого переезда было вынести тяжело. Он любил Кибу, и его предательство настолько больно его задело, что слово «свидание» стало для него пресловутым ругательством из пяти букв. Он цеплялся за работу не только потому, что в офисе работали его хорошие друзья, но и потому, что это помогало сбалансировать бесконечные ночи его одиночества. Шикамару был человеком, который всегда наслаждался физической стороной отношений, и обходиться без этого всего было так…

Он выдержал процедуру интернализации разрыва отношений (п/п: имеется ввиду ироничное указание на внутренние переживания Шикамару, согласно принятым в психологии ступеням переживания потери) и необходимого оплакивания потери, перед тем как принять решение, что даже для женщины, которой он явно _**не был**_, «хватит» означает «достаточно».

Незадолго после этого, появился Неджи.

Формально говоря, он был там все это время. Но он был боссом Шикамару и встречался с кем-то другим. Тем не менее, Шикамару не мог не признать, что нашел его привлекательным с первого дня их знакомства.

Неджи был парадоксом. Он был сексуальным привлекательным парнем с типично мужским поведением. Он был высококлассным инженером-программистом и относился серьезно к своей работе. Когда он не был на работе, он становился другим человеком, парнем с превосходным чувством юмора и либидо восемнадцатилетнего подростка.

И он хотел Шикамару в постели. Это было неоспоримо. Шикамару едва мог поверить в свое счастье, когда Неджи признался ему в своих чувствах тем вечером в баре Паттерсон с месяц назад. С этого времени они продолжили, как парочка сексуально-озабоченных подростков. Шикамару снова был счастлив.

Или, наверное, Шикамару был _**наконец**_ счастлив.

Смелые мечты о будущем вместе с Неджи были палкой о двух концах. Ведь он уже проходил такое с Кибой только с тем, чтобы его мечты рухнули у него на глазах. И как бы он не уговаривал себя, что Киба и Неджи отличаются как земля и небо, он не мог позволить себе заблуждаться вновь. Они оба были качками и лидерам, каждый в своей сфере. Они оба были привлекательными альфа-самцами с невероятным секс-драйвом, которые зарабатывали кучу денег и водили дорогие спортивные машины.

Хотя между ними была существенная разница. Киба всегда настаивал на том, чтобы Шикамару сделал его центром своей вселенной. И в начале их отношений это было как раз то, чего Шикамару хотелось. Это было легко, даже весело. Хотя со временем, для ненасытного эго Кибы иметь всего одно небесное тело, вращающееся по орбите вокруг него, оказалось недостаточным.

Для Неджи же, солнцембыл_**Шикамару**_. И он был шокирован, узнав, что среди многочисленных близких друзей парня, никто не вращался по орбите вокруг _**него**_.

И Неджи с радостью рискнул принять на себя эту роль, а затем в течение целого месяца напоминал Нара при каждой удобной возможности, как ему с Шикой повезло. И не просто словами, но ласками и своей преданностью. Неджи обожал Шикамару. Он баловал и нежил того до бесконечности, особенно этими поцелуями и объятиями, в которых Шика так сильно нуждался.

Пока они не пользовались словом «любовь». Для этого было еще рановато. Но это была обоюдная, абсолютно искренняя забота, и Шикамару был в этом уверен.

Шикамару не рассчитывал, что этот эпизод в ресторане случится. Но он произошел, и теперь Шикамару ощущал себя обманщиком. Он знал, что ему не следует стыдиться за свои отношения с Кибой, уже прошел год с тех пор, как они закончились, и Шикамару был верен Неджи с тех самых пор, как они стали парой.

И все же, он не мог не ощущать себя лжецом в глазах Неджи - теперь, когда Киба вернулся.

-продолжение следует-


	2. Chapter 2

Название: **History**** - Прошлое**

Автор (Переводчик): **Pism****04****67**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета: **сама и высшее образование**

Пейринг: Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC-17

Жанр: ангст/романс

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – завершен

**Разрешение на перевод: официально получено у автора (Thanks, Pism0467, I love your sories!)**

**Дисклеймер автора**: Не владею _Наруто_ или другими его героями. Также не зарабатываю денег, когда пишу фики.

**Дисклеймер переводчика**: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью.**

**Предупреждение**: яои, ругательства, элементы насилия, упоминание гет

Ссылка на оригинал: .?no=600101354

**Саммари**: сиквел к истории «Что-то должно уступить», бывший парень Шикамару возвращается с намерением вернуть его обратно. Что же сделает Неджи? Неджи/Шикамару

Прошлое - 2

Было семь вечера. За окном спальни Шикамару заходящее солнце продолжало сиять на безоблачном небосклоне. Ветер скользил через ветви деревьев, что несли на себе новенькие зеленые листочки. Это было зрелище, которое пробуждало мысли о пикниках на траве и детях, катающихся на скутерах, и все же, единственное, чего хотел Шикамару – это отправиться спать и выбросить события дня из головы.

Он закрыл жалюзи и уселся на кровать со вздохом, одетый только в пижамные штаны, подарок по случаю какого-то праздника от коллеги, которая вечно приставала к нему с просьбой распустить для нее волосы. Шикамару всегда вежливо отклонял это предложение. Распущенными, он носил волосы только дома. Это было как неписаное правило и один из способов сохранения таинственности.

Парень закрыл глаза и сложил скрещенные руки на груди, позволяя уставшему разуму и телу утонуть в удобных подушках и матрасе под собой.

Тогда то и постучали в дверь.

Глаза Шикамару лениво открылись. Учитывая дневные события, тем, кто стоял сейчас за дверью, мог быть кто угодно, так какой смысл паниковать? И все же, он не мог отогнать ощущения сжимающие желудок и незваный взрыв адреналина.

Шикамару выбрался из постели и прошагал к двери. Хвала богам за сочетание глазка и медленно убывающий свет майского вечера.

Облегчение и беспокойство совершенно другого рода накрыли Шикамару волной при виде Неджи, стоящего по другую сторону двери.

Шикамару медленно отпер ее. Искаженное глазком изображение Неджи едва ли показывало его с лучшей стороны, но в свете недавних событий казалось странно подходящим.

Глаза с затаенной надеждой воззрились на Шикамару.

- Можно войти? – спросил Неджи.

Шикамару раскрыл дверь пошире и отошел, чтобы его пропустить.

Неджи обошел своего любовника, пока тот закрывал и запирал дверь на замок. Господи, он выглядел так _соблазнительно_, стоя там без майки, в штанах, смотрящихся, словно леденечная трость, и провоцировал Неджи на то, чтобы облизать его целиком, как этот самый леденец.

Хьюга редко оказывался в ситуациях, где должен был сохранять самообладание и контроль над своими реакциями. И сказать, что прошлый денек был утомительным, было бы явным преуменьшением, особенно в настоящий момент.

В руке Неджи держал пару пакетов.

- Я принес нам кое-что, - заявил он, пытаясь сфокусировать свои мысли.

Из одного из пакетов он вытащил бутылку белого вина и несколько еще теплых контейнеров с едой из другого.

- Не знаю, ужинал ли ты. Я – нет, но мне не хотелось ужинать в одиночестве, - признался Неджи. – Я надеюсь, ты будешь не против.

Шикамару оглядел еду и вино. Он подумал, что для последнего за день приема пищи Неджи мог бы постараться и придумать нечто и получше. Но поскольку это явно не тянуло на последний ужин, и было совершенно не в манере Неджи, Шикамару предположил, что он таковым и не будет.

Он вытянул руки над головой, в жесте, который предположительно должен был его расслабить.

- Нет, я не простив, - ответил он, улыбаясь.

Самоконтроль Неджи рассыпался. Всю поездку до дома он думал, как будет разговаривать с Шикамару, сжимая того в объятиях и вытрахивая всякое воспоминание о другом парне, если не из его разума и сердца, так хоть из его тела. Даже сейчас, когда усилилась его эрекция при виде соблазнительного и вызывающего слюноотделение тела его любовника, вытягивающегося к небесам, он мог ощущать прошедшую между их отношениями трещину.

- Я принесу тарелки и бокалы, - провозгласил Шикамару, опуская руки и отправляясь на кухню.

Он был почти на пороге, когда сильные руки обвились вокруг его талии, прижимая его спину к твердому торсу стоящего за его спиной человека. И тотчас Шикамару почувствовал, как какая-то часть его напряжения испарилось

- Шикамару, - проговорил Неджи отчаянно умоляющим голосом. Он склонил голову к горлу меньшего по росту парня и поцеловал место бешено стучащего там пульса.

Шикамару закрыл глаза, отвел подбородок в сторону и мысленно возблагодарил Бога за то, что Хьюга Неджи был здесь и держал его в своих объятиях, там, где Шикамару хотел быть больше всего на свете.

- Скажи мое имя еще раз, - взмолился он.

- Шикамару.

Голос Неджи заставил затаить дыхание, мгновенно возбуждая.

– Ты пахнешь печеньем, - заявил Хьюга, покрывая поцелуями плечи и шею любовника.

Шикамару не мог удержаться от улыбки, когда он разворачивался и обвивал собственные руки вокруг шеи парня, подчиняясь желанию поцеловать его, прежде чем отговорить себя от этого.

Их одновременный оргазм был мощным. Неджи сильнее сжал Шикамару в объятиях, прижимая их тела невероятно плотно друг к другу, одновременно с этим он проскользнул языком в рот любовника и попробовал того на вкус, впервые за этот долгий день. Вкус Шикамару был чистым, сладким и пах печеньем, и все, чего хотел Неджи, так это стянуть штаны с его тела, прижать его к стене и неоднократно впечатывать его в горизонтальную поверхность до тех пор, пока они не закричат в унисон от оргазма.

Рука, отчаянно цеплявшаяся за пояс пижамных штанов, заставила замереть Неджи при попытке снять их полностью.

- Погоди, - взмолился Шикамару, задыхаясь. Его тело было таким жарким, абсурдно жарким, и попытка снять штаны была и вправду отличным средством освежиться.

Но они не могли этого сделать. Пока не могли.

Неджи вопросительно посмотрел на Шикамару.

- Неджи, нам надо поговорить о том, что сегодня произошло, - сказал Шикамару.

Неджи провел кончиком указательного пальца по нижней губе любовника.

- Но нам не надо говорить об этом прямо сейчас, - прошептал он.

Шикамару кивнул.

- Да, мы долж…

- Не бросай меня! – прервал его Неджи, убирая палец.

Брови Шикамару сошлись, в то время как Неджи продолжил:

- Ты ведь это хотел сказать? Что хочешь назад, к нему?

- Ты такое подумал? – спросил его ошеломленный Шикамару. – Неджи, я д-думал, ты захочешь порвать со _мной_.

- Ты рехнулся?

Неджи был потрясен. Как Шикамару мог подумать, что он захочет его бросить? Он, тяжело дыша, отошел от Шикамару, стоящего с широко раскрытыми глазами. Затем потянулся за спину и снял резинку, связывающую его волосы, и отбросил ее в сторону.

- Шикамару, - позвал он, медленно расстегивая рубашку. – Я думал, ты возненавидишь меня после сегодняшнего. Что каким-то образом я должен был бы быть сильнее, умнее для тебя.

Неджи расстегнул рубашку, но не снял ее, решив вместо этого заняться туфлями и носками.

- Он стоял так близко к тебе. Огромный парень, он казался бесстрашным. Я чувствовал себя неудачником, стоя там.

Неджи расстегнул ремень и вытащил его из шлиц, наблюдая за реакцией своего любовника.

- У меня слова застряли в горле. Мне хотелось заявить свои права на тебя, сказать ему, что ты мой и вытащить тебя оттуда.

Неджи покачал головой и уронил ремень на пол.

- Но я этого не сделал, - продолжил он.

Неджи легко сбросил рубашку со своих плеч и позволил ей упасть на пол, довольный тем, что Шикамару охватило явное возбуждение.

Теперь они были на равных. Ну, более или менее. Помимо этого на Неджи под брюками все еще были боксеры, и вот двое обнаженных до пояса парней с распущенными волосами стояли лицом к лицу.

- Я почувствовал, что обманул твои надежды. И сегодня вечером я собирался тебе это сказать, чтобы ты не ненавидел меня и простил меня за мою слабость…

- Прекрати, - перебил его Шикамару, отрицательно качая головой. Признание Неджи, сопровождаемое почти оргазменным стриптизом, имело обезоруживающий эффект.

Парень взял одну из ладоней Неджи и положил себе на подпрыгивающий член.

- Ты не сделал ничего такого, чтобы чувствовать себя неудачником, - продолжил он.

Веки Шикамару, подрагивая, закрылись, когда эта ладонь начала двигаться, обхватывая и потирая выпуклость в его пижамных штанах.

- Я не хочу его, - провозгласил Шика, пока Неджи целовал и посасывал местечки на его шее и под челюстью.

- Кого же ты хочешь, - спросил Неджи, беря ладонь Шикамару и прижимая ее к своей гипер возбужденной эрекции. – Скажи это.

- Я хочу только тебя, Неджи.

Выпуклость в брюках Неджи снова грозилась стать дырой. Черт возьми! Это было одновременно грешно и стыдно, как легко Шикамару превращал его в бездумную секс-машину.

Неджи переместил руки Шикамару на пояс своих брюк.

- Докажи мне это, - скомандовал он.

Шикамару не сомневался ни секунды. Он расстегнул брюки Неджи и спустил их вниз, вместе с боксерами, подождал, пока Неджи не вышагнет из них и не отбросит их в сторону. Затем опустился на колени перед любовником. Очарованный запахом Неджи и зрелищем его выпирающего и подпрыгивающего члена, парень обхватил основание затвердевшей плоти одной рукой и высунул язык, чтобы словно удочкой поймать каплю выступившей смазки, стекающую с кончика.

Неджи запустил руку в волосы любовника.

- Бля, Шикамару, - воскликнул он от крайне возбуждающего зрелища. – Я кончу прямо сейчас.

- Тогда кончай, - ответил ему Шикамару, глядя прямо в горящие лунным светом глаза.

Ох, черт.

Неджи был в раю. Шикамару мог быть довольно нахальным. Эту часть его никогда не видел никто, кроме Неджи, крайне сексуальную часть, требующую сексуального удовлетворения. Неджи был совершенно беспомощен перед ней.

- Я кончу после того, как ты снимешь эти штаны и нагнешься для меня, - вступил в переговоры Неджи.

Шикамару медленно слизал каплю смазки с кончика члена Неджи, так чтобы не пропустить ни чуточки, и остановился, чтобы проскользнуть кончиком языка в щелку, а затем поднялся с колен и встал перед ним. Он обхватил лицо Неджи ладонями и поцеловал его напористо и быстро, проникая языком в рот любовника, чтобы дать тому возможность попробовать вкус его собственной смазки.

- Я сниму их прямо сейчас и нагнусь для тебя, ЕСЛИ, - Шикамару выделил голосом последнее слово, отступая от Неджи на шаг, - ты ответишь мне на один вопрос.

Неджи искривил бровь.

- Поторопись, - сказал он Шикамару, приближаясь к нему. Его волосы беспорядочно рассыпались по плечам. – Клянусь, в твоей заднице установлен мощный притягивающий маяк.

Шикамару тихо рассмеялся, медленно отходя в гостиную.

- Сегодня за обедом, - начал он, и Неджи замер. – Ты говорил про возможные увольнения и прошлые увольнения и средства давления, которыми ты мог бы воспользоваться для их предотвращения. На какие _именно_ средства ты намекал?

_Сукин сын._

Если быть честным, Неджи должен был бы знать, что такой вопрос был на подходе. Ничто не могло проскользнуть мимо Шикамару, и он это знал. Однако тот факт, что вопрос задавался именно сейчас, в самом конце сумасшедшего дня, когда Неджи стоял в гостиной перед Шикамару голый и возбужденный, был едва ли предсказуем.

«Неожиданность и обход» - один из многих талантов Шикамару.

- Тебе не позволено задавать мне такой вопрос, пока штаны все еще на тебе, - блокировал Неджи.

- Они не будут сняты до тех пор, пока я не получу сколько-нибудь приличный ответ, - таков был ответ Шикамару.

Неджи сократил дистанцию между ними, обвивая руками талию Шикамару и прижимаясь губами к его губам, и уступил.

- Мы уже это с тобой обсуждали, Шикамару, - начал он с серьезным выражением лица. – Быть менеджером в этой компании означает, что оно означает. Я ожидал, что мои прорезавшиеся здесь зубки одновременно научат меня и перевоспитают.

Неджи проглотил неосознанное желание закусить губу. Он знал, что то, чего он не скажет Шикамару, поведает ему гораздо больше, чем то, что он скажет. Но вопрос требовал ответа в любом случае.

- Я не так долго работаю менеджером этой компании, чтобы полностью понять, почему все, что я делал в этой должности должно меня заставить стыдиться, но я могу честно тебе заявить следующее. С того момента, как мы стали парой, я был тебе верен.

Выражение лица Шикамару упало.

- Ох, Неджи, - пробормотал он, отводя взгляд.

Неджи обхватил ладонями лицо любовника, заставляя того посмотреть себе в глаза, и отрицательно покачал головой.

- Нет, - воскликнул он. – Никакой жалости, никаких сожалений.

_И никакого разочарования._

- Мы уже это обсуждали.

- Но Неджи…

- Шикамару, - прервал его Неджи, глядя прямо в глаза. – Не имеет значения, кто будет уволен, я тебя не предам. Ты же это понимаешь?

- Ты же не говоришь мне это потому, что я хочу это услышать? – спросил Шикамару.

Неджи подавил желание почувствовать себя с разбитым сердцем.

- После всего того, что ты пережил, ты и в самом деле веришь, что я бы заявился сюда и умолял бы тебя остаться со мной, если бы тоже тебе изменял?

Шикамару отрицательно покачал головой и накрыл ладони парня своими. С тех пор, когда они начали встречаться, он беспокоился о многих вещах, но, на удивление, совершенно не о неверности Неджи.

Черт, не то чтобы у Неджи даже было на это время. Двое парней были всегда вместе, а когда они не работали, то обычно это означало, что какая-то часть анатомии Неджи была глубоко погружена в какую-то часть Шикамару.

Неджи прижался к губам Шикамару в легком, нежном поцелуе.

- Последний звонок, - заявил он, улыбаясь от перспективы зрелища обнаженного Шикамару.

Лицо Шикамару расцветила широкая улыбка.

- Все по-честному, - ответил он.

Парень запустил свои большие пальцы за пояс штанов и спустил ткань с задницы, и дальше вниз по мускулистым ногам, а затем выпрямился и вышел из пижамы. Он ощутил комбинацию прохладного воздуха и разгоряченной кожи вокруг своего члена и резко вдохнул. Шикамару снова отошел от любовника и удивил его тем, что нагнулся, сделав мостик.

Зрелище члена Шикамару, словно рычаг торчащего вверх от его изогнутого тела, могло бы быть занимательным, если бы Неджи не был занят попытками сообразить, каким образом они могут заняться сексом в такой позиции.

Неджи присел за своим любовником на корточки, изучая его тело.

- И как долго ты можешь так оставаться? – спросил он.

- Не знаю, - ответил Шикамару. – Нам придется провести полевые испытания.

Неджи изогнул бровь. Какой бы сексуально игривой пара ни была, они никогда еще не занимались сексом в такой позиции. Рассуждая логически, это не казалось выполнимым. Хотя за предыдущий месяц Неджи делал такое заявление много раз, но Шикамару раз за разом доказывал его неправоту.

Неджи поставил условие, что Шикамару снимет свои штаны и нагнется в обмен на ответ на свой вопрос. Он не указывал, в какую сторону нагибаться. Одаренный гибкостью Шикамару позволил себе воспользоваться лазейкой в переговорах, но всегда изобретательный Неджи не собирался позволять себя остановить.

Должно быть, я самый счастливый сукин сын в этой солнечной системе.

Он встал.

- Пойду, возьму смазку. Сейчас же буду.

ххх

Тридцать минут спустя, очень счастливый Шикамару, находящийся в пост-коитальном блаженстве, лежал в объятиях своего любовника на полу гостиной.

- Я тебе поражаюсь, - заявил Неджи. – Только я начинаю думать, что вычислил тебя, ты берешь и нарушаешь все законы физики совершенно новым способом.

- И плачу за это всего лишь временной неспособностью стоять на ногах, - ответил Шикамару, улыбаясь.

- Только временной, - сказал Неджи.

- Ты говоришь так только потому, что ты был сверху, - ответил Шикамару.

- Фактически, очень дельное замечание, - поправил его Неджи, прижимаясь легким поцелуем к его губам. – Я готов еще на один кон.

Шикамару улыбнулся своему любовнику.

- Ты ненасытен, - провозгласил он.

Неджи сжал его в объятиях еще сильнее.

- На тебя – да, - ответил он.

Хьюга с удовольствием наблюдал, как его любовник практически мурлычет от того, что его сжимают в объятиях, и улыбнулся. Когда они вот так лежали вместе, они словно были на своем собственном плане бытия. Неджи находил это чрезвычайно раскрепощающим, быть с любовником и не думать ни о чем, кроме Шикамару и его присутствия.

Возможно, он и в самом деле отходил от своего образа трудоголика. Он определенно на это надеялся. Когда он вспоминал о событиях прошлого года, он понимал, что был несправедлив к своему прошлому любовнику. Неджи постоянно ставил работу высшим приоритетом, и это сделало из него совершенно другого человека, чем он был во время их первой встречи, кем-то таким, кто заставил рыжеволосого чувствовать себя неуместным в его жизни и неоцененным. Их разрыв сопровождался обменом очень грубыми словами. Неджи не понимал тогда, но действиями его экс руководила обида, поскольку он чувствовал себя отвергнутым не только как любовник, но и как друг.

Неджи глубоко сожалел о той обиде, которую он причинил парню. И смотря на Шикамару сейчас, когда тот свернулся клубочком вокруг его тела с довольным выражением лица, Неджи было понятно, что прощение за его грех пришло в форме появления в его жизни Шикамару. И что если Неджи собирается удержать все хорошее в своей жизни, ему придется внести настоящие изменения в свою жизнь, перманентные изменения, чтобы не повторять свою несчастную ошибку.

Шикамару был его ангелом, посланным Небесами, и Неджи был настроен никогда его не отпускать.

- Эй, - Неджи тихо позвал своего ангела, который взглянул вверх и наткнулся на светлые внимательно изучающие его глаза.

Так они и лежали в молчании, удовлетворенно рассматривая друг друга, пока весь оставшийся мир исчезал из их сознания.

Стук в дверь пару мгновениями позже прошел незамеченным.

ххх

Осознав ситуацию, парни обменялись сердитыми взглядами.

- И кто это, черт возьми, может быть? – спросил Неджи.

- Учитывая дневные обстоятельства, кто угодно, - ответил Шикамару. – Мы должны открыть.

- Ну, когда откроешь, скажи им, что худшего времени и выбрать было нельзя, - ответил Неджи, выбираясь из объятий любовника и поднимаясь с пола. Он протянул Шикамару руку.

- Надеюсь, они из… терпеливых, - сказал Шикамару, хватая руку Неджи и вставая на трясущихся ногах со страдальческим стоном. – Я провел последние полчаса, занимаясь страстным сексом в странной позиции. В ближайшее время до двери я не дойду.

Неджи закатил глаза.

- Ну, хорошо, - смягчился он, нагибаясь за разбросанной на полу одеждой и отдавая ее своему любовнику. – Возьми это с собой в спальню. Надеюсь, кто бы там ни был, он сразу свалит, как только почует запах.

Шикамару протянул ему свои леденцовые пижамные штаны.

- Надень штаны, иначе они могут не уйти никогда.

Шикамару подарил Неджи еще один быстрый поцелуй и черепашьим шагом отправился дальше по коридору, в спальню, одной рукой держась за стену и вздрагивая при каждом шаге.

Самодовольный и ухмыляющийся Хьюга наблюдал за ним, пока тот не скрылся из виду, а затем надел пижамные штаны. Пока Неджи подходил, кто-то за дверью постучал снова, и на этот раз дольше и сильнее, чем в предыдущий.

Неджи посмотрел в глазок и нахмурился.

_Упорный преследователь._

Старая любовь Шикамару стояла по другую сторону.

Первой реакцией Неджи была гневная защищающая ревность. Однако эта эмоция быстро растаяла. Он понял, что этот парень, вероятно, последовал за Шикамару домой после работы, надеясь застать в одиночестве или, по крайней мере, без Забузы, и ждал неподалеку все это время. Только с тем, чтобы сделать свой ход как раз после того, как Неджи закончит стирать об ковер за диваном объект своего интереса. Вся комната провоняла их недавней деятельностью. Фактически, Неджи тоже ей пах.

Хьюга ухмыльнулся. Эта ситуация, скорее всего, вызовет ярость этого парня, но Неджи совершенно не волновался по этому поводу. Кем бы тот себя не воображал для Шикамару, это было несущественно. Выбор уже был сделан.

Конечно, ситуация была потенциально рискованной. Но Неджи действовал из сильной позиции. И его целью было заставить парня убраться – без насилия – и убедить его, что нет причины лелеять мысли о том, что стоит снова возвращаться к Шикамару как в близком, так и в далеком будущем.

Неджи сделал глубокий, успокаивающий вдох.

_Я буду действовать хладнокровно_, - подумал он, отпирая замок и открывая дверь.

_Но не слишком_.

-продолжение следует-

Примечание автора:

Один из читателей, оставивших комментарий, спросил, неужели у Шикамару заниженная самооценка, поскольку он настолько неуверен в себе. Это не его случай. Его неуверенность зиждется на том, что он считает, что неудачлив в отношениях. Он отдал всего себя в отношениях с Кибой, и у них ничего не вышло. Теперь он в новых отношениях и снова отдает себя, опасаясь, что приход Кибы является индикатором того, что каким-то образом его история повторяется.


	3. Chapter 3

Название: **History**** - Прошлое**

Автор (Переводчик): **Pism****04****67**, (**7****troublesome**)

*Бета: **сама и высшее образование**

Пейринг: Neji H./Shikamaru N.

Рейтинг: NC-17

Жанр: ангст/романс

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – завершен

**Разрешение на перевод: официально получено у автора (Thanks, Pism0467, I love your sories!)**

**Дисклеймер автора**: Не владею _Наруто_ или другими его героями. Также не зарабатываю денег, когда пишу фики.

**Дисклеймер переводчика**: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит, **зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью.**

**Предупреждение**: яои, ругательства, элементы насилия, упоминание гет

Ссылка на оригинал: .?no=600101354

**Саммари**: сиквел к истории «Что-то должно уступить», бывший парень Шикамару возвращается с намерением вернуть его обратно. Что же сделает Неджи? Неджи/Шикамару

Прошлое - 3

У Кибы отвисла челюсть.

Он не знал, ожидал ли он _чего-нибудь_, стуча в дверь, но уж точно не ожидал, что встретит босса Шикамару, открывшего ему дверь квартиры бывшего любовника обнаженным по пояс, босиком, с волосами в полном беспорядке и воняющим сексом.

Киба медленно оглядел длинные спутанные волосы, что необыкновенно контрастировали с бледной кожей плеч парня, вспухшие от поцелуев губы и слегка примятые волоски, что покрывали мускулистую грудь.

Но, то, что выдавало его больше всего, были его глаза, и Киба это увидел. Они были темнее, светились еще более влажным блеском и, казалось, манили, умоляя приблизиться и прижать его поближе.

Киба проглотил ком в горле от смущения, внутри него взорвались гнев и похоть. Конечно, парень был образцом альфы, но он был слишком уж миленький, чтобы быть сверху. Киба наверняка принял бы его за подстилку, как и Шикамару. Это же не имело ни малейшего смысла! Как это ему удалось пролезть в квартиру Шикамару без его, Кибы, ведома?

И как долго эта королева студенческого бала – по совместительству босс Шики, эта подстилка, притворяющаяся топом, трахает Шикамару?

_Твою мать!_

Киба считал, что получит свой шанс втолковать немного здравого смысла в Шику, когда тот будет дома, без своего «телохранителя». Он разработал импровизированную стратегию развития событий, когда малыш появился в его поле зрения, но ему и в голову не пришло учитывать еще чье-либо появление. У Кибы и в мыслях не было, что Шикамару сумеет найти себе кого-нибудь еще. И уж тем более бы не догадался, что этим кем-то станет его босс, который, вне всяких сомнений был настоящим альфой, даже большим альфой, чем сам Киба, и атлет определенно не готов был признаться в этом даже самому себе.

И словно этого было недостаточно, этот парень стоял тут, как бог, оценивая Кибу этими своими гипнотическими глазами, источая секс всеми порами кожи.

Что провоцировало в Кибе желание укротить его.

- Невежливо так таращиться, - заявил Неджи, вырывая Кибу из задумчивости.

В его голосе прозвучала обольстительная нотка, которую Киба не смог проигнорировать.

Киба придвинулся ближе к тому месту, где стоял его противник, к порогу квартиры, но внутрь не зашел.

Двое парней стояли лицом к лицу, достаточно близко, чтобы запах сексуального возбуждения, витающий вокруг Неджи, достиг носа Кибы и заполнил его.

Киба сделал брезгливую мину.

- Должно быть, я теряю хватку, - сказал он Неджи. – В попытке добраться до Шики, я так увлекся фишкой уклонения от того малыша, что не осознавал, что наткнусь прямо в лоб на его безымянного босса.

- Ты потерял гораздо больше, чем просто хватку, - ответил Неджи и ухмыльнулся. – Но ведь ты и сам это понимаешь, верно?

Киба фыркнул.

- Думаешь, ты выиграл? Я так легко не сдаюсь.

Неджи скрестил руки на груди и перенес свой вес на одну ногу.

- Почему нет? – спросил он. – Ты не получишь его обратно. Как ты думаешь, о чем говорила сегодняшняя сцена в ресторане? Если бы у тебя имелся хоть ничтожный шанс, то я бы не стоял здесь, слизывая сладость Шикамару со своих губ, а он бы не лежал сейчас в спальне, выковыривая из зубов волокна ковра.

Неджи не стал ждать ответной реакции.

- Я знаю тебя. Тебя видно насквозь, как пластиковую упаковку. Шикамару был всецело твоим, но его тебе было недостаточно, верно? Тебе требовался еще один воздыхатель кроме него. Если бы мне предложили угадать, то я бы предположил, что ты и этот другой уже давно разбежались в разные стороны, и бедняжка, ты бродил по земле, как король без своего королевства, и вдруг подумал, «Эй, я просто вернусь и снова буду Луной и Солнцем на небосклоне Шики». Вот только я сильно подозреваю, как и по другим пунктам своей жизни, что ты немножко опоздал.

Киба сжал челюсти. И снова все пошло совершенно не так, как он запланировал. Еще один некто, с кем Шика работал вместе, спелся с этим малым, Зебудой, в попытке помешать планам Кибы осуществиться и заполучить любовника назад. И этот некто сейчас стоял перед ним, воняя так, словно он только что вынул свой член из Шики, чтобы открыть ему дверь, и – _без единой ошибки _– как бы Кибе не противно было это признавать, - цитировал Кибе его собственную жизнь.

Киба сожалел, что Шика бросил его, когда узнал о Темуджине. Его бесило, что бета, которого он нашел, чтобы заменить Шику, не только бросил его, но и увел с собой Темуджина. Его бесило, что этот Забола продолжал быть рядом с Шикой и все еще хранил ему верность. Его приводило в ярость, что Шика заменил его кем-то новым, тем, кого сам Киба находил привлекательным, но кто совершенно не испытывал к Кибе ни малейшего интереса.

Что он делал неправильно? Он же был привлекательным профессиональным спортсменом с быстрой машиной и кучей денег. Почему все его отношения не складывались так, как он этого хотел?

И как эта карандашная точилка, эта королева студенческого бала, сумела наброситься на _**него**_?

Да он, наверное, сбыл бы этого легковеса одним ударом! А затем вошел бы в квартиру Шики и снова атаковал его. Мда…

Конечно, скорее всего, снова бы вмешалась полиция, что означало бы, что ему снова, вот уже второй раз за день, пришлось бы поработать языком, чтобы выбраться из неприятностей. Даже если бы ему удалось это провернуть, публика была бы не на его стороне.

А затем был еще этот «шкаф», который наверняка бы вернулся, чтобы не только отомстить за Шику, но и за своего босса.

Киба уже зарубил себе на носу, избегать этого малыша по определенным причинам. Он знал, что еще один раунд с ним закончится телесными повреждениями, несовместимыми с его дальнейшей карьерой.

А Киба точно не собирался подвергать себя такому риску вне футбольного поля и без зрителей с оплаченными билетами. _Он_ являлся товаром широкого потребления.

Нет, Киба понимал, как бы он не наслаждался размазыванием по полу этой принцессы студенческого бала, никакой пользы это не принесет.

ххх

Раздраженный Киба прищурился и посмотрел на босса своего бывшего любовника.

- А знаешь, мне кажется, что возможной причиной того, что ты меня так хорошо знаешь, является наша с тобой похожесть.

Он протянул руку и потер в пальцах шелковую прядь волос Неджи, что лежала на у того плече, а затем убрал руку назад, противясь острому желанию потрогать кожу парня.

- Возможно, это означает, что он и тебя застукает с кем-то, а затем также бросит.

Неджи не попался на эту удочку.

- Ты закончил? – спросил он огорченного парня.

_Сволочь._

С неохотой Киба был вынужден признать, что да, он, и вправду, _закончил_. Пока он стоял там и вдыхал провокационный запах двух парней, он понял, что в своей прямолинейной попытке вернуть любовника, он рассчитывал только на одиночество Шикамару. А без этой козырной карты на руках у него не было ничего.

Киба почувствовал, как его энтузиазм падает.

Он бросил последний взгляд на ныне действующего любовника Шикамару и пожал плечами.

- Знаешь, он слишком сильно отдается отношениям, - заявил Киба. – Слишком сильно. Словно он знает, что будет недостаточно хорош, если не будет отдаваться им полностью. Ты тоже это поймешь.

Киба внимательно наблюдал за лицом привлекательного парня.

Неджи медленно мигнул, это было единственным подтверждением того, что он понял и правильно воспринял признание Кибы.

_Что за неудачник._

- Ты настоящий кретин, - заявил Неджи, а затем, будучи уверенным, что они и _вправду_, закончили, медленно отступил назад, внутрь квартиры, и снова закрыл за собой дверь.

Киба не двигался. Он стоял и смотрел на дверь еще какое-то время. Его эго противилось признать поражение в возвращении Шики, даже не смотря на то, что вся остальная часть его души смирилась с тем фактом, что они теперь, во всех практических смыслах, расстались навсегда.

Парень провел рукой по непослушным волосам перед тем, как медленно уйти, отказывая себе в желании оглянуться назад.

ххх

Неджи закрыл дверь, потом развернулся и прислонился к ее поверхности, закрыв глаза и делая долгий выдох. Он был ужасно рад, что эта сцена закончилась. Две встречи за один день были несколько более эмоционально тяжелыми, чем он ожидал.

Хотя, Неджи определенно добился поставленной цели. Насилия не было, и он был уверен, что тот парень вполне убедился в том, что причины снова беспокоить Шикамару не существует.

А еще тот парень так и не узнал имени Неджи.

- Ты в порядке? – спросил Шикамару тихим голосом.

Он стоял на пороге коридора с полотенцем, обмотанным вокруг талии, с распущенными по плечам волосами, которые обрамляли его красивое лицо.

Он наблюдал за ними у двери, где они стояли лицом к лицу, как два воина на битве, и слегка беспокоился за своего теперешнего любовника. Каким бы ни был предсказуемым его прошлый любовник, он мог выкинуть нечто сумасшедшее, когда все выходило не по его.

Но итог этой встречи все равно был бы тем же самым. У Кибы не было ни единого шанса, и уж точно не против Неджи.

Наблюдая за Неджи, Шикамару решил, что Хьюга – его торжество справедливости, та часть его жизни, что воскресла из пепла безнадежно непоправимого прошлого.

Это торжество раскрыло свои глаза, побуждаемое голосом любовника, и посмотрело на Шикамару.

Его ангел был все еще здесь, и все еще в целости, и беспокоился за него.

Неджи защитил честь своего любимого – без насилия – и на этот раз, отправил врага прочь навсегда.

По крайней мере, он на это надеялся. Он искупил свою вину, и это заставило его улыбаться.

- Со мной все отлично, - сказал он Шикамару, приближаясь.

Всего несколькими короткими шагами он оказался перед ним, и его рука легла на полотенце.

- А ты? – спросил Неджи, проводя пальцами по кромке ткани, где подушечки касались кожи на талии Шикамару.

Шикамару кивнул. Пальцы Неджи отдавались теплом на его коже.

- Хорошо, - воскликнул Неджи перед тем, как сорвать полотенце с любовника.

Он склонил голову и лизнул нежную кожу на плече парня перед тем, как вонзить туда зубы, чувствуя необходимость снова поставить на Шикамару свою собственническую отметку. Руки Шикамару обвились вокруг его талии, и парень выгнулся ему навстречу, застонав в согласии.

Их члены дернулись. Оба их тела разогрелись и все еще пахли их совокуплением. Ладони Неджи неожиданно оказались на всех местах его тела, словно открывая Шикамару в первый раз.

- _Неджи_, - начал Шикамару, когда рука начала заигрывать с его тылом, - разве ты не хочешь сначала поесть?

Ловкие пальцы пробрались сквозь первое кольцо мускулов.

- Ты все еще растянут и влажный, - ответил Неджи.

- Неджи…

Это все, что смог выдавить Шикамару прежде, чем почувствовал, что его подняли на руки и прислонили спиной к стене коридора. Неджи втолкнул свой нетерпеливый язык в его рот, пробуя любовника на вкус.

- Раздень меня, - прорычал он.

Шикамару быстро разобрался с его штанами, спустив их вниз, осторожно обходя высвобожденный член. Он снова облизал кончик члена любовника, не удержавшись, перед тем, как снова подняться на ноги.

Неджи вышел из штанов и потянулся к Шикамару, в полной готовности сжечь ту накопленную энергию беспокойства и показать тому, насколько счастлив он быть теперь с ним.

Но Нара его остановил.

- Не здесь, - взмолился парень. – Я не смогу стоять, а ковер живьем сдерет с меня кожу. Пойдем в постель.

Неджи подхватил упругое тело любовника на руки.

- Я могу идти, - сказал ему Шикамару, обнимая его за шею. И почему Неджи так часто носил его на руках?

- А быстро идти сможешь? – ответил ему Неджи, и оба они улыбнулись.

Прежде чем Шикамару успел ответить, Неджи практически помчался по коридору в спальню, где бесцеремонно уронил любовника на спину на кровать.

- Эй! – воскликнул тот, когда Неджи прижал его собственным весом. Нетерпеливые руки раздвинули его колени.

Неджи ухитрился смазать свой подготовленный член, а затем обхватил стройные бедра любовника железными пальцами и толкнулся внутрь, с силой пронзая его. Шикамару закрыл глаза и зашипел.

- Черт, это больно, - прохрипел он.

Неджи усмехнулся.

- Жалуешься? – промурлыкал он сексуальным голосом.

Шикамару раздвинул ноги пошире и отрицательно покачал головой, тяжело выдыхая.

- Ты мой ураган, ты знаешь? – соблазнительно прошептал Неджи в ухо Шикамару. – Стальной член… резкий толчок внутрь… горячие яйца на твоей заднице… Эта боль приятна, верно?

Когда Шикамару не ответил, Неджи сделал бедрами вращательное движение и улыбнулся, когда Шикамару застонал.

- Взгляни, как твоя задница поглощает меня целиком… словно _владеет_ мной.

Неджи вышел из тугого тепла своего любовника и сжал мышцы для прицельного толчка, попадая затем прямиком по простате Шикамару. Звук стонов меньшего по росту парня, которые начали раздаваться чаще, был как блаженство для его ушей.

- Я попал по ней, милый? – спросил он, отстраняясь и снова вталкиваясь внутрь.

Шикамару резко выгнулся и зашипел.

- _Ааа_, Неджи, во имя всего святого, просто двигайся! – завопил он.

Неджи усмехнулся.

- И ты еще обзываешь меня ненасытным, - проговорил он, протискивая руку между их потными телами, чтобы обхватить член любовника.

- Как жаль, что меня не двое. Вместе мы бы раскачали твою сладкую задницу дважды сильнее… и твои крики напугали бы соседей, - сказал он своему любовнику, лаская его горячий, твердый член.

_О Господи!_

Картинка, нарисованная этими умопомрачительными словами, в которой два обнаженных Неджи доставляли ему удовольствие своими ласками, выносили Шикамару мозг. Он был так близко к разрядке… слишком близко…

- Черт, Неджи, не заставляй меня кончать вот так, - взмолился он.

- Тогда как ты хочешь, чтобы я заставил тебя кончить? – спросил его Неджи, дергая этот член в своей руке.

Шикамару выгнулся навстречу этой ладони.

- Ты сам знаешь, как, - выдохнул он. – Давай, Неджи, не заставляй меня больше ждать. Прошу.

- Господи, Шикамару, я оттрахал тебя всего двадцать минут назад, - прошептал Неджи ему в ухо. – Ты едва мог ходить. И эти ожоги от ковра, должно быть, еще горят, а ты хочешь, чтобы я повторил все _снова_?

Сексуальный шепот Неджи плавил Шикамару.

- Господи, да, Неджи, прошу, - заныл парень.

Неджи стал ласкать его резче, и тот сделал быстрый вдох.

- У тебя распутная дырочка, ты знаешь об этом? – промурлыкал Хьюга. – То, как она заглатывает меня, когда я проникаю внутрь, и заставляет меня вталкиваться в тебя из всех этих разных поз… _проклятье_, Шикамару, никогда не видел такой распутной дырки, - продолжил он.

- Но эта дырочка принадлежит мне, и я обязан удовлетворять ее, - закончил он.

Неджи отодвинулся и толкнулся вперед с хрипом, достаточно сильно, чтобы все еще выгибающийся Шикамару дернулся

- Ты этого хочешь? – спросил он.

Шикамару улыбнулся. Его любовник был так чертовски горяч. Он обращался с ним так шикарно, лаская всеми приятными для него способами и доставляя приятную боль в необходимых дозах. А еще у него был абсолютно развратный язык, говорящий непристойности…

Исчезла эта сдержанная личность месячной давности. На ее место пришел человек, с которым Шикамару ощущал себя свободным и мог быть собой в самом распутном своем воплощении, и тем, кто всегда стремился давать Шикамару то, в чем он нуждался.

- Еще, - прорычал Шикамару.

Неджи убрал руку с члена любовника и согнул его ноги так, что Шикамару оказался практически согнутым пополам.

- Все, что сможешь выдержать, - пообещал он.

Выплескивая гнев, и ревность, и беспокойство, и опасения прошедшего дня, Неджи начал глубокие и ритмичные движения внутри своего любовника. Очень довольный Шикамару вскрикивал, лаская себя, пока болезненное удовольствие в лице толчков Неджи заставляло его мир бешено вырываться из-под контроля. За его веками вспыхнула белая вспышка, а затем сверкнули звезды, он начал завывать имя Неджи до тех пор, пока его горло не засаднило, а затем кончил, как дикий зверь.

Довольный тем, что снова реабилитировался, Неджи кончил вслед за ним, закатывая глаза, хрипя и стискивая зубы от интенсивности оргазма, после которого весь мир погрузился в темноту.

ххх

Ритмичная вибрация телефона медленно вырвала Неджи из темноты. Он открыл глаза и, увидев знакомую сцену, улыбнулся. Двое парней лежали вместе в постели Шикамару, прижавшись друг к другу под пуховым одеялом. Тихое сопение раздавалось от продолжавшего спать парня, едва пошевелившегося за ночь.

Неджи потянулся через Шикамару к прикроватному столику за сотовым телефоном, раскрыл аппарат и приложил к уху под одеялом.

- Да, - пробормотал он хриплым, скрипящим после вчерашнего веселья голосом.

- Вы в порядке? – спросил монотонный голос на другом конце линии.

Это был Забуза.

_Ох, черт._

Из-под оделяла Неджи взглянул на часы на прикроватном столике. Они показывали всего 10:37 утра.

Еще одно утро рабочего дня отправилось к черту.

Неджи вздохнул.

- Мы в порядке, - наконец, ответил он. – Программный менеджер снова меня ищет?

- Пока нет, - ответил Забуза. – Но не волнуйся, я вас прикрыл.

- Я очень это ценю, - сказал ему Неджи.

Он посмотрел на Шикамару, который все еще сладко спал. После невоздержанностей прошлой ночи он был уверен, что парень не сможет ничего сделать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы ходить, и Неджи не собирался оставлять его одного.

- Послушай, нас сегодня не будет. Если вы, парни, захотите сбежать где-нибудь после обеда, у меня нет возражений. Просто сделайте это незаметно, договорились?

- Я передам, - ответил Забуза.

Затем наступила пауза, и Неджи почувствовал, что его подчиненный хочет еще что-то сказать.

- Что-нибудь еще? – спросил босс.

Еще одна пауза.

- Позвони, если что-нибудь понадобится, - ответил Забуза перед тем, как гудки просигналили конец разговора.

Неджи закрыл аппарат с легкой ухмылкой.

Он встречался с другом Забузы уже месяц, и трое парней приспосабливались друг к другу все это время. В динамике их отношений, Забуза занял роль защитника Шикамару, и Неджи иногда не мог этого понять. По его мнению, Забуза скорее играл частично роль любовника, чем друга. Но таковым он не был, ни теперь, ни в прошлом, поэтому Неджи не делал проблемы из их слегка пересекающихся ролей.

Неджи понимал, что это вызов: дружить с парнем, который встречался со своим боссом, и видел, что Забуза все еще продолжал попытки адаптироваться к изменяющимся границам.

Неджи подумал, что это в какой-то степени необычно, что Забуза, будучи гетеросексуалом, проводил так много времени с теми парнями, которые явно таковыми не были. Он наблюдал за взаимодействием огромного, привлекательного парня с обоими, Шикамару и Хаку, и ему было любопытно, приходило ли Забузе в голову, что Хаку испытывает к нему сильные чувства.

Неджи по-прежнему был рад верности Забузы. Он был для Шикамару хорошим другом и неоднократно доказал, что его полезно иметь рядом.

Неджи положил телефон назад, на прикроватный столик, и прижался к спящему Шикамару всем обнаженным, теплым телом, думая о том, что каким-то образом Забуза стал ему своего рода родственником со стороны Шикамару, и что он, вероятно, заслуживает повышения.

А потом он широко улыбнулся, довольный жизнью, и снова погрузился в сон в объятиях своего любовника.

ххх

- Можешь смыться? – спросил Забуза у Хаку, который сидел за столом Шикамару.

- Конечно, - ответил тот с улыбкой. – Какие планы?

- Пойдем и посмотрим «СтарТрек», - предложила Тентен с энтузиазмом.

Глаза Ли загорелись.

- Тентен, - ответил Хаку, - ты же случайно не предлагаешь пойти в кино посреди рабочего дня потому, что ты думаешь, что никто не заметит то, как ты щупаешь шест своего парня?

Тентен сделала вызывающее лицо.

- А что если и так? – парировала она.

Хаку скрестил руки на груди. Как только они сошлись, эти двое стали хуже подростков, и это приносило одни неприятности.

- Ну, в таком случае, нам нужны кое-какие основные правила игры. Вы, ребята, будете сидеть как минимум три ряда от нас. Если кто-нибудь спросит тебя, твоя ли я сестра, скажи, что нет. И если тебя снова поймают на коленях между ног Ли, не пользуйся отговоркой, что ищешь сережку, потому что никто на это не купится. Понятно?

Тентен не удержалась и покраснела. И как только Хаку об этом узнал?

- Это бы-была дорогая сережка, - добавил Ли.

Забуза издал тихий смешок.

- конец-

Примечание автора:

Замечательный фанарт, нарисованный crazyaanglover можно посмотреть по ссылке:

.com/art/History-126997524

Большое спасибо художнику crazyaanglover с сайта deviantART

Ты рулишь!


End file.
